


Video Feed

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had expected to find a few people wandering about, maybe even training, what she hadn’t expected was to find one of her brothers and Lydia in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Feed

Isabelle’s fingers lazily stroked along her clit, slowly circling as she watched the security feed. She had come across the scene by accident, having been looking through the different feeds out of boredom. It was late and everyone was mostly asleep. She had expected to find a few people wandering about, maybe even training, what she hadn’t expected was to find one of her brothers and Lydia in a compromising position. 

They were in one of the empty conference rooms, Lydia sitting on the edge of the desk, her legs spread with Jace between them, her head thrown back as she moaned. Isabelle knew she should click out of it, but she had slipped her hand into her pants instead. 

Lydia was a beautiful woman. Anyone with eyes could see that. Even Isabelle had thought about what having her in bed would be like. 

She watched as Lydia’s fingers grasped Jace’s hair, tugging it and bucking her hips. Isabelle clicked a button and the sounds of Lydia’s quiet moans floated through the computer. Isabelle bit her lip, moving a hand to her breast as Jace’s hand pushed up Lydia’s shirt. Isabelle only wished she was the one between those legs instead of her brother.

“Jace,” Lydia moaned. “Jace, just fuck me already.”

Jace stood up, immediately pushed his pants down. A condom was rolled on and then he was wrapping Lydia’s legs around his waist, thrusting inside of her. Lydia gasped loudly, gripping his shoulders. 

Isabelle couldn’t help but to let out a moan of her own, moving her fingers lower and slipping one inside. The two of them were moaning, Jace thrusting fast. It was wrong, but hot and Isabelle let out another moan as she fingered herself faster. 

Lydia hugged Jace closer, her moans getting louder and Isabelle couldn’t tear her eyes from her beautiful face. Jace was kissing along her neck, thrusting faster and faster until Lydia was shouting. Isabelle groaned, coming only seconds later. 

She exited out of the feed as the two dressed. Her cheeks heated up as she wondered how she was going to look the two of them in the face the next day.


End file.
